


病变

by Lonesome_t



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonesome_t/pseuds/Lonesome_t





	病变

忒修斯按了按墙上的开关，他叹了口气，心想新租的公寓就是不行啊，刚搬进来就停电，只能凑合一晚上了。但无奈陌生的环境，再加上没由来的紧张情绪，让忒修斯在走过转角的时候摔在了大理石地面上。  
纽特听到响动赶来时，展现在他面前的就是匆匆半爬起来的忒修斯，西装裤因为他屈腿的动作，紧紧包在挺翘的屁股上。  
「谁？」速度极快地按住欲起身的忒修斯，纽特玩心大起，压低声音说，「先生，私闯民宅可是犯法的。」  
「我不是我没有，你放开我。」忒修斯发现自己无法挣脱时感觉到不对劲，他知道自家弟弟总有坏点子折磨自己。  
但今天是星期五…似乎可以放纵一点。  
纽特跪在他身后，一手狠狠扇了略微抬起的屁股一巴掌，嗤笑道：「不是私闯民宅大半夜在这里做什么？」  
「那…先生想怎么惩罚我呢。」忒修斯扭过头，在黑暗中看向纽特的方向，他撑起上半身，凑近纽特的耳边，轻轻吹了一下，感受到那人加重的呼吸，又添了一把火，「怎么样都可以的。」  
他扯下领带，蒙住了忒修斯的眼睛，「那就…如你所愿。」纽特望着对处境毫不知情的哥哥，冰冷地笑了一下。  
天旋地转，忒修斯反应过来的时候，纽特已经把他扔到了床上。  
「哥哥病了，需要…治疗。」当忒修斯眼睛上的领带被扯下来的时候，纽特已经换上了白大褂黑西裤，鼻子上也架上了眼镜。  
严谨冷漠。  
「不过不要担心…我会治好你的。」纽特俯身吻了吻忒修斯的眼睛，如同爱侣，如果没有手腕上被迫拷上的冰冷手铐。  
不出意外，脚也被拷在了…从天花板垂下来的镣铐。  
双腿被拉高的同时，忒修斯听见纽特“啧〞了一声，碍事的裤子就被扔在了地上，臀部堪堪碰到黑色的丝绸床单，略微冰冷的触感让忒修斯的心紧了一下。  
等纽特完成杰作的时候，忒修斯上半身还是白色的衬衣，下半身却是被脱了一半的内裤，半遮半露地刺激着两个人。  
忒修斯看着衣着整齐的纽特，强烈的对比让他觉得羞耻…但更兴奋，身体总是诚实的，等纽特视线下移的时候，忒修斯已经湿了。  
纽特伸手弹了弹忒修斯的分身，「哥哥的病情…有点严重啊。」在忒修斯急促的喘息中，他不急不缓地带上了一只医用手套。  
「为了不耽误病情，就开始诊断吧。」  
白衬衫被粗暴撕开，贝母质地的纽扣落到地板上，发出清脆的碎裂声。  
金属质地的听诊器按在胸口，仿佛可以探入灵魂窥探，忒修斯被冰得哆嗦了一下，纽特眯了眯眼，听诊器移动。  
乳尖被刻意按压，带着乳胶手套的指尖暧昧地抚上另一半白皙而有着薄薄肌肉的胸膛，纽特用食指和中指夹住他的乳尖，狠狠地拧了一下，复又用指尖拨弹摁压。  
忒修斯不自觉地摩擦着床单，想要纾解，欲望却越烧越烈。  
「不要乱动！」乱动的屁股被打了几巴掌，乳胶打在肉上只有闷响，心理上的刺激比肉体的刺激来的更猛烈。  
看见病人愈发兴奋的下身，纽特一转方才的冷漠态度，强制病人压抑住他的本能。口中还放肆地羞辱起来，「反应这么骚，一定是有病变了。」  
忒修斯控制不住后穴绞紧的动作，随着「检査」张合穴口、吐出蜜汁，纽特伸手蘸了一点液体，抹在了忒修斯脸上。  
「这么严重超出预料，还是要用器具仔细检查一下更稳妥。」纽特从床头拿起一件透明的塑料器具走近，被什么液体润滑过的表面，在窗外透过来的灯光下有些诡异。

忒修斯眯了眯眼大致看出了那是什么，肉穴立刻兴奋又害怕的一缩，淫液粘在光裸的屁股上带来些许涼意。  
故意在他面前把鸭嘴形状的上下两叶分开又合上，还是冷漠的语调「要仔细检查病人的身体了，注意放松。」  
忒修斯闭了闭眼，不敢相信这有十几厘米长的扩阴器，塞进穴中打开会是什么滋味，而且纽特还会把他的穴看得一清楚  
「唔哼」冰凉的感觉自后穴传来一一是医生用蘸了酒精的棉花在擦拭消毒。  
无论医生怎么擦都擦不完汩汩溢出蜜汁，受了刺激的后穴反而意加亢奋，甚至把手指都给吸住。  
「没听到吗，放松。」教训似的拍了一下乱摇的小屁股，冷淡地用扩阴器将淫穴口撑开。  
由于屁股的位置被提的比头还高，忒修斯很容易就能看到小穴被大力分开的情景  
忒修斯脚尖绷的直直的，窄小的穴口努力吞下处在闭合状态的扩阴器，曲折的小径被无情地打开、撑得变形，各个敏感点虽然都磨蹭着入侵者，可那光滑的塑料质感完全无法满足即将沸腾的欲望。  
「啊嗯…」胸口起伏不断，两粒被玩弄得红肿可怜的乳珠愈发挺立。  
眼见纽特把扩阴器给塞得只剩下外面的手柄，想到更刺激的还在后面，身体的温度再一次上升。  
拿着器具的手改为抠挖不知羞耻的马眼，让忒修斯尖叫一声。  
「都说了让你放松。」十分不满病人的不配合，再加上纽特连续好几次拧着胀大的乳珠拉扯转动，总算榨干了忒修斯所有的力气。  
夹紧的后穴在情潮过后无力地松开。  
纽特控制着手柄，缓慢撑开两片鸭嘴。  
舌头下意识舔过槽牙，纽特表情不再温和，宛如即将进食的猛兽。  
取过方才用来医用手电筒为照明，纽特目光顺着扩阴器溜入了哥哥的嫩穴中。  
「别，别那样看」如狼似虎的目光，似乎都烫到了最深处。空气的流入并没有让菊穴的温度下降，反而让它更加活跃起来，再一次吸着器具不肯放。  
撑开的感觉不同于被性器凿开又合上。  
这样长时间的打开令人羞耻不已。更何况血亲的弟弟还盯着看，忒修斯羞到浑身发颤，淫水狂流。  
「里面是一圈一圈的，还是粉色的呢。」曲起食指弹了下再度站立的性器，刺激小穴再度收紧。  
「褶皱也看得很清楚，收缩很有活力，没有病变反应。」医生冷漠叙述着，拿过透明细长的玻璃棒探入。  
冰涼的棒头ー下子抵在某一点，忒修斯惊呼出声，缩起臀想要逃走却被狠狠按住。  
「别乱动，折在里面就是医疗事故了。」口中发出警告，双手却在臀上色情揉捏，指尖还频频往前在柱身上流连。  
「纽特！别…太深了。」忒修斯求饶。  
那根还反着光的玻璃棒随着青年的抽插，逐渐找准了某个拐点，似乎就快要捅进去。  
「收集样本，便于诊断。」瞥了满面潮红的忒修斯一眼，纽特将细小的棒头顶入，换来忒修斯无声地瞪大双眼，直接被玻璃棒亵玩到高潮。  
大量的蜜汁对准了泄洪口，沿着玻璃棒和扩阴器的叶片淅淅沥沥的冲刷而出，发出十分淫乱的声音  
而忒修斯的头脑已经被狂潮般的快感所攻占，那还在转动深入的玻璃棒简直就是引爆器，一下子点燃了埋藏在心里的欲望。  
忒修斯扬起脖子大口喘气，手脚无力地被锁链的惯性所带动，仿佛身处随时可能掀起狂澜的海洋上一般，刺激感盖过了不安定的恐惧。  
穴肉发疯似的夹紧了透明的扩阴器，让纽特得以见证它是如何蠕动紧缩、如何榨出男人的精液。

被看着高潮中的后穴一一这样的认知再一次把忒修斯的意识给抛到天边去，身体已经完全无法从快慰中解脱。  
连纽特收走了玻璃棒都浑若不觉，直到鸭嘴型的塑料片开始闭合，忒修斯才回过神来。他恍惚盯着窗外的路灯，微弱的光芒被泪花给模糊成一个个圆圈，放大缩小又重叠。  
合起来的鸭嘴器还不到两指宽，努力恢复原状的穴肉竟又开始怀念起被撑开的感觉，紧贴着塑料十分不舍地蠕动，把一直关注病情的纽特也看得口干舌燥。  
抽出比插入更艰难，又费了一些时间，オ让扩阴器得以挣脱小穴的束缚。  
「虽然结果不会那么快出来，但根据我多年的经验——」沾满了粘液的手套在忒修斯敏感的大腿根部摩挲，朝上的穴口立刻涌出新鲜的液体作为回应。  
淫荡的反应让医生轻笑起来，他把器具扔到床头，十分具有牺牲精神地扯开白大褂，拉下西裤裤链，在忒修斯迷离的目光中凑近。  
「病人需要医生的贴身治疗…长期。」


End file.
